


Sweater Weather

by tokyoishappy



Category: DreamSMP, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Panic, George is the mc, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Minecraft, british boy is freezing, im too tired for this, you know when you hear a song and it fits so perfectly you listen to it 30 times in a row?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoishappy/pseuds/tokyoishappy
Summary: "Your sweater is pretty cozy." George regretted saying that as soon as it left his mouth. Dream, who was in the middle of taking a sip of water, choked."Really?'' Dream sounded gentle, his voice like honey. George sat up straight (ha) in his chair, moving his headphones around."Yeah, it is." George stuttered slightly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	1. Freezing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



"Sorry, I had to turn on my heater."

George sat down in his freezing chair and got back to building in Minecraft. The build was Georges's house in the DreamSMP, he demanded a tower do that's what they had to build.

"Georgie is cold awww!" His friend Sapnap punched him in-game, making him fall and go down to half a heart. He heard Dream start laughing while placing another obsidian block in the build.

"You nearly killed me! Kill someone's pet, not me!" Sapnap shot George from the half-built tower. It was freezing in George's house, he had his heater on but nothing helped. 

"If you want to donate any blankets that'd be great," He joked, shivering.

"All I have are sweaters and hoodies, no blankets to spare." The green skin dropped a water bucket down to the older.

"A sweater would be great." He laughed, looking at his chat and the donations he'd missed. 

"Are you going to help freezing boy?" Sapnap shot George from the building.

"Ugh fine." He climbed back up to where the other two were to help before Sapnap could hit him again. He looked back over to a donation he was reading. 

"Is Dre really going to send you a sweater? Are you?" He turned to the blob in question. Dream giggled. 

"Well maybe, a lot of my hoodies would be too big on you." Dream laughed, knowing George was smaller than him even if he was older. 

"I'm not that small, Dream." He rolled his eyes, punching Dream in-game. He wheezed.

"Yes, you are." Dream continued on the build as George stood in place in protest. 

"Well, I'm expecting a sweater at my door in the next week." He placed a glass pane below him. Dream scoffed.

"Trust me, it's much better being cold than hot. Sweaty Dream isn't happy Dream." There had been a heatwave in Flordia recently and Dream wasn't happy about it. He had been complaining about the heat almost every stream, George wasn't helping with complaining more.

After finishing the tower, George ended stream with many overlapping 'Bye's. He set his spawn in his new bed before logging out and closing the game.

"The heater isn't helping at ALL." George hit his head on his desk and laid there for a minute. He stared down his carpet and the many cords laying on it. 

"Well, maybe my sweater will help." Dream said with a yawn. George sat back up.

"You're really serious about sending me your sweater?" He was surprised that the whole sweater thing wasn't just a bit. Dream chuckled. George loved his laugh, even though he'd never heard it in person he bets it's even better there with him.

"I mean yeah, I can dig one out of my closet." George smiled at the thought of wearing his sweater but quickly pushed it far back in his brain.

"It better get here fast, I'm freezing." Sapnaps keyboard quickly started making noise, just for George to get a Twitter notification. 

'gogy is still complaining about the cold' The tweet quickly got to 20k likes, and even more comments. George rolled his eyes but then realized it was 10 pm.

"Well, I should probably get some sleep." He closed out all of his tabs except Discord. Dream yawned again. 

"I should too." He closed out everything except Discord as well.  
He stretched in his chair, which almost made him fall over again.

"So I get left alone?" Sapnap complained.

"Yes." Dream and George said at the same time. Sapnap sighed and left the call which made them both laugh. A little '>:(' pops up in the chat, sent by Sapnap.

"Well, I guess I'll get off. Goodnight." George hovered his mouse over the 'Disconnect' button. Dream did the same. 

"Goodnight." Dream left the call, leaving George by himself in the call in which he quickly left. He shut off his computer and flopped down on his bed. His phone buzzed. It was Dream. 

'Pick heads or tails quick' 

'heads. dont do anything stupid while im asleep' He plugged in his phone and fell asleep after a minute or two.


	2. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your sweater is pretty cozy." George regretted saying that as soon as it left his mouth. Dream, who was in the middle of taking a sip of water, choked.
> 
> "Really?'' Dream sounded gentle, his voice like honey. George sat up straight (ha) in his chair, moving his headphones around.
> 
> "Yeah, it is." George stuttered slightly.

It had been three days since Dream had so kindly offered his sweater to George. Nothing much had happened, the usual war on the SMP is all. It was around 12 pm when George got mail. It was the usual, except for a box he didn't order. It had a letter glued to it with super glue. 'To: George From: Dream' George rolled his eyes as he picked it up and put it on his desk, opening Discord. He called Dream.

"You really sent me a sweater?" Dream laughed at the sudden call.

"Of course, I don't want you to be cold or anything." George rolled his eyes once more. There was silence in the call.

"Thank you, Dream." He sounded sweet, his tone echoed throughout the call. It was a sweetness only Dream had heard on bad days when he called George late at night. They always ended up getting on Minecraft and playing around for a while.

"Anytime," George put on the sweater quickly, making sure it wasn't on backwards.

"Oh and, will you be streaming today?" George froze, realizing he tweeted out he'll stream the SMP at 1 pm. He quickly starting opening StreamLabs, Twitch, and Minecraft. 

"By the amount of clicking I hear, I'm guessing you forgot." Dream wheezed at the rapid clicking.

"Quiet, I know you've done the same." George opened the SMP and then OBS. It was only 14 minutes till the set time so he needed to hurry. Dream followed him by also joining onto the SMP, where the only other person on was Ranboo. He tweeted out again that he's going live at 1 pm, and waited. 

"We have 10 minutes left." George looked over at his clock which read 12:49. It was silent in the call, no clicking or typing.

"So, how do you like my sweater?" Dream laughed as he spoke. George blushed ever so slightly. 

"It's comfortable I guess. At least I'm not freezing anymore." George had been wearing hoodies but nothing saved him from the cold.

"Well, that's good, no more freezing George." George laughed.

"Is sweaty Dream still struggling?" George made sure his mic was working and the same with his face cam. 

"Yep. It's still burning hot here. My ice melts as fast as I can speedrun." He laughed. It was almost time for the stream to start. 

"At least Sapnap won't complain about me complaining any more." George quickly rearranged his tabs and windows before starting stream.

"Hello everyone." George saw the chat quickly fill up with messages. 

"Wait it's already 1 pm-?" Dream sat up and realized the time. He opened Twitch and clicked on George's name.

"I'm on time, aren't I?" The chat quickly came to realize he was wearing Dream's sweater. 

"Chat calm down-" George laughed as the chat went speeding by. It was filled with frantic shippers and others that just came for lore. Ranboo logged off and it was just him and Dream dancing around in his new house.

"This won't be a lore stream unless they cause another war." George looked out his window at the massive hole in what was L'Manburg.

"I had to put my important project aside to build George a house." Dream crouched in front of in-game George. 

"Oh be quiet." George shivered. 

"I'm still freezing here, your sweater isn't helping much." George grabbed a blanket from his bed and wrapped it around himself. He could barely move in-game and in real life. 

They messed around in Minecraft for about 4 hours, Sapnap complained about not being able to talk to them which led to them switching vc's. 

"Bye, everyone." George waved bye while he looked at chat.

"BYE LOVE YOU!" Sapnap yelled over Dream.

"Byee." Dream sounded tired, which they all were. George ended stream and closed out everything, logging out of Minecraft. 

"I'm so tired." George yawn-screamed as he took a sip of water.

"I'm gonna get off. I'm basically asleep already." Sapnaps keyboard was louder than his earlier scream. A sound emitted from Discord signified he left the call. Dream and George were alone again.

"I should probably head off too, I'm really tired." He closed out all of his windows. His mouse once again hovered over the 'Disconnect' button. 

"I guess I should get some sleep." Dream also hovered over the Disconnect button. 

"Goodnight." George waited for a response. 

"Goodnight." George ended the call with a mouse click. He yawned, shutting his computer off again. He climbed into bed, not bothering to change back into his hoodie. After all, Dream's sweater was cozy.

He plugged his phone in, making sure it was charging when he got a message from Dream. It was a link. 

'https://open.spotify.com/track/2QjOHCTQ1Jl3zawyYOpxh6'

He clicked, curious. Sweater Weather starting playing from his phone. He looped it, placing his phone beside him. He quickly fell asleep, not dreaming about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, I'm guessing you know why. I decided to put extras (aka notes and stuff) as a book on Wattpad. It's just called 'Sweater Weather Extras!' so go check that out if you'd like. Cya.


	3. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your sweater is pretty cozy." George regretted saying that as soon as it left his mouth. Dream, who was in the middle of taking a sip of water, choked.
> 
> "Really?'' Dream sounded gentle, his voice like honey. George sat up straight (ha) in his chair, moving his headphones around.
> 
> "Yeah, it is." George stuttered slightly. There was silence again.

It was around 9 am when George woke up to the sounds of Sweater Weather playing. He paused the song, sitting up in his blanket-filled bed. He stood up, almost falling back down, and walked to the kitchen. The tile floor was freezing, more than his desk and chair.

He grabbed a leftover cinnamon roll and put it in the microwave, setting the time for 1 minute. He pulled out his phone and opened Discord, sending a 'Good morning' text to Dream. Dream quickly came online, answering back. 'Good morning :) Can you call?' George took out his cinnamon roll before the microwave could beep and went back to his room, sitting down at his desk. 'I can' The ringing signified he was calling. 

"Hey." Dream sounded like he had just woken up. 

"Did I wake you up?" George laughed as he took a bite of his cinnamon roll.

"You did but I should be up anyway. I wanted to record a manhunt today." Dream banged his head on his desk in an attempt to wake himself up. George loaded up Minecraft.

"So when are we recording that? I was going to sleep in." He took another bite of the cinnamon roll, placing it down on his paper plate. Dream sat up to look at the time.

"At 12 pm your time." Dream laid his head back onto his desk as George sighed. 

"I mean, we could. Speaking of, I thought I'd be funny if we recorded one with Quackity. He'd probably die within the first five seconds." They both giggled at the thought.

"I'll dm him in a sec. I'm just tired." George opened his phone and realized Dream had sent him a song last night. 

"Oh and thanks for the song, it's really good." Dream sat up once more. 

"You're welcome." Dream opened Minecraft as well, messaging Bad, Antfrost, and Quackity about recording manhunt later. There was silence.

_"_ Your sweater is pretty cozy." George regretted saying that as soon as it left his mouth. Dream, who was in the middle of taking a sip of water, choked. _Y_

"Really?'' Dream sounded gentle, his voice like honey. George sat up straight (ha) in his chair, moving his headphones around.

"Yeah, it is." George stuttered slightly. There was silence again. 

Sometimes the silence guides a mind

George remembered the lyric from mindless minutes sitting, listening to it as he drifted off to sleep. He starting to hear droplets of rain fall upon his roof.

_Outside it starts to pour_

_Comin' down_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love,_ **_one house_ **

"What if you came here to visit?" 

George said without much thinking ahead. He realized what he said as he said it, no taking it back now. Dream certainly heard, as his audible breathing had stopped. 

"George I-" Dream didn't know what to say.

"You really think I could survive in that cold of weather?" George laughed in relief that was all he said. Dream laughed along with him.

"I mean you could survive, as long as you bring more sweaters." George yawned, taking the last bite of his cinnamon roll. Dream had gotten a message from Quackity saying he'd be down for an episode of manhunt. After around 30 minutes of messing around with travel stuff and waiting for messages back, they were ready to film a simple manhunt. 

_No shirt, no blouse_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know a little bit more about me, here's my Caard: https://t.co/qq8UJTCzlG?amp=1. Feel free to follow me anywhere! I'm mostly active on Twitter, though.
> 
> Anyways I'm tired so good night-ish!


	4. A Flight

The manhunt started with Dream running away from the hunters, which were Bad, Antfrost, Quackity, and George, and grabbing wood before getting attacked. It ended with Dream beating the Ender Dragon and winning easily.

"I was so close to knocking you off the edge." George punched his desk. Quackity was running around the edge screaming most of the time, but at one point almost killed Dream. 

"You guys made Ant get stuff while you attempted to murder me again-" Dream went through the end portal and into creative mode to see the trails of blocks and traps scattered across the world. George whisper-screamed into his mic. 

"I'm tired." George yawned into his sweater. Dream yawned as well, leaning back in his chair.

"I think I'll get off, I'm this close to falling asleep." George disconnected after some intertwined 'Bye's. He stretched in his chair, closing out his tabs and shutting off his computer.

He plopped down on his bed, grabbing his phone to read a Discord message he got. It was from Dream,

'What if I bought a plane ticket and got there by tomorrow??'

'call me' George typed quickly, hitting send. It was so sudden. One moment he was playing Minecraft then the next his best friend was talking about being there tomorrow. His phone started ringing which meant Dream was calling.

"Are you serious?" George was at a loss for words.

"Yeah. It'd be fun to see you in person." Dream was typing on his keyboard, which George could hear.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm not that interesting to talk with." George curled up in his bed, yawning.

"You are, trust me. And I'm 100% sure." Dream took a sip of his drink and got back to typing. George was on board with him coming to visit tomorrow, but there was one problem.

"Dream, I don't have a second bedroom." George settled on living in a smaller house since he never had guests over. When people did visit, they didn't stay overnight.

"Well I can sleep on the couch, I don't mind." Dream's keyboard clicking stopped as Dream stretched in his chair.

"You don't have to, I mean my bed isn't that small." George didn't mean it in the way Dream thought.

"George-" Dream laughed slightly as George realized what Dream was thinking.

"I didn't mean it in that way, Dream." He turned over in his bed, laughing.

"But I'm fine with you coming, I mean no one ever comes over so you're safe from social interaction." He checked the time, 9:26 pm. 

"Well, that's good." There was silence all except for Dream's typing. 

"What time would you get here? I don't wanna be late." Dream hesitated as he read what time he would arrive.

"7 am." George quickly set an alarm for 5 am.

"I should probably get some sleep then, I don't normally wake up that early." Dream yawned, knowing he should start packing. He was buying last minute tickets so he needed to be quick.

"Bye." George yawned again. 

"Bye." Dream hung up. George turned over and plugged his phone in, setting some extra alarms before falling asleep.

_ One love, one house _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was so delayed, I didn't have any motivation. If you want updated on the book regularly, I post om Twitter about it so maybe go follow me! (@tokyoishappy)


	5. Meetings

George's day started with his alarm blaring in his ears. He quickly shut it off and got up, knowing he didn't have much time. He made sure to shut off his other seven alarms as he got up to take a shower. The bathroom tile was freezing, and so was the shower floor.   
  
He turned on the shower, sticking his hand under the running water. He placed Dream's sweater in the washer followed by the rest of his clothes. After he turned on the washer, he stepped into the shower, warm water rushing down his back.  
  
After washing himself and his clothes, it was time to leave for the airport. He got an Uber which could get him there in 28 minutes which meant he'd be a little late. He texted Dream about it.  
  
'i might be a little late sorryy' He posted a picture of himself to Twitter captioned 'i cant drive'. It quickly gained likes as he arrived at the airport two minutes late.  
  
'where are you-' George sent him a text before he saw him. He realized he probably can't scream 'Dream' because some people would recognize him and it all goes downhill from there.  
  
'wait i see you' He scooted through the many taller people crowded around him. When he got to where Dream was, he tapped him on the head.   
  
"Why are you tall-" Dream looked up at George and hugged him. He hugged Dream back. sinking into his chest. The hug lastest for about 15 seconds before Dream let go.   
  
"Why are you so short." They both laughed before getting Dream's luggage and heading out to the front.   
  
"How did you get here?" Dream checked the time, 7:18.  
  
"Uber. Looks like that's how we're getting back." George pulled out his phone and ordered an Uber to come to pick them up. It arrived in about 10 minutes, both of them sat in silence most of the way home.  
  
Once they arrived, George let them in, flopping down on his couch. Dream set his luggage next to the couch, sitting down next to George.  
  
"My feet hurt." George whined, taking his shoes off and throwing them by the door. Dream did the same, but more of a toss than throw. George sat up, scooting to the side of the couch.   
  
"Tell me about your flight." Dream sat up, turning towards the other.   
  
"Well, I slept on most of it so." He yawned, getting more comfortable on the couch. George yawned as well, standing up to get some water.   
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" George sat his water bottle on the counter.   
  
"Sure, I'll have a water." George grabbed another water, throwing it at Dream,   
  
"Ow- I just got here, don't injure me already." He took a sip of his water before placing it next to his luggage. George looked at his crimson suitcase.  
  
"You can put your stuff up in my room if you want." Even though his apartment was small, it somehow had two stories.  
  
"Sure but where's your room-?" George led Dream to his small room. His monitors were powered off so the room lost its main attraction.  
  
"You can put your stuff here, I'll be downstairs."  
  
"Wait, are you still wearing my hoodie?" Dream looked at the hoodie that was clearly too big for George.  
  
"Yes, and?" He turned away from Dream, walking out.  
  
George left his room, almost tripping down the stairs. He quickly grabbed some animal crackers to eat, seeing as though he was too lazy to cook.   
  
After some time Dream came back downstairs to find George watching an anime.  
  
"You're watching anime?" Dream laugh-wheezed as he sat down, eating an animal cracker out of Georges's bowl.  
  
"Sapnap said he likes it so it can't we that bad." The screen showed multiple characters playing volleyball dramatically. They both slowly got into it and before they knew it they were on season two.  
  
"I'm too tired to watch all of this." George yawned, stretching his arms. He checked the time.   
  
"It's 5 pm?!" They had watched anime for almost 10 hours.  
  
"We should probably get to bed before we pass out here." Dream got up and began walking upstairs. George got up from his couch and trotted behind. George never had sleepover's as a kid so this whole 'Someone other than family sleeping in your own bed' thing was new to him.  
  
He flopped on the bed, plugging in his phone as normal. He curled up into his bed, yawning again. He felt a dip in his bed. Turning over he faced Dream, you looked tired.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the couch?" George asked, making sure Dream was comfortable.   
  
"I'm sure, now I'm tired so goodnight." Dream turned over.  
  
"Goodnight." George also turned over, falling asleep much easier that night.

_Just us, you find out_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy i wrote early in the morning and totally didnt pull an all nighter and not fall asleep early- Oh and i dont have my Discord on my Caard so tokyoishappy#1492 if you ever need to message me about important things. Also, i know this isnt as good as other chapters and thats because im really tired and i havent had any form of long social interaction in awhile.


	6. Floating

George woke up to realize someone else was there, that someone being Dream. After coming to his senses, he turned over. Dream had turned over in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. George gazed at him for a bit, admiring his features. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, completely forgetting that it could wake him up. 

"Good morning?" Dream said, giggling. George's body froze as he started blushing, he started to say words that in the end, just sounded like an audible keyboard smash.

Dream stared back at him as George still tried to form any kind of sentence.

"Sorry I-"

"It's ok." Dream interrupted, starting to run his fingers through George's hair. They sat there, gazing at each other. Time didn't matter for them at that moment, all that mattered was each other. It felt as if they were floating.

_Nothing that I wouldn’t wanna tell you about, no_

"I-I love you." George blurted out. He didn't realize the meaning of the words he'd said, but neither did Dream. 

"I love you too." The sun shined from behind the windows and onto George's face. George suddenly hugged Dream. He never wanted to let go but he knew he would have to eventually.

"George- wake up!" Dream shook him as George opened his eyes, looking at Dream with a confused look. It had been a dream. A goddamn dream.

"Dream?" George felt like crying. It was too perfect to be true. Dream giggled unknowingly. 

"It's me. I'm freezing." He flopped back down next to George, staring at him.

_'Cause it's too cold for you here_

George turned away from him, curling up in a ball. He wanted to stay hugging Dream forever but he knew he never could. He started tearing up.

"What's wrong?" Dream ruffled his hair, standing up and walking to George's side. He sat down in front of George. He reached out and cleared George's tears.

"Please?"

_Nothing that I wouldn’t wanna tell you about, no_

"I had a dream about you, ok? That's it so drop it." He turned over, his back facing where Dream was. Dream sighed, standing up and scooting George to the other side of the bed. He laid down next to George.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dream curled up into the covers.

"Yes but no." George turned to face Dream. He stared at him, wishing he could go back to that dumb dream. That Dream.

"I-I um." He fumbled with his words, questioning if he should tell him what he told him in his dream. Dream stared back, a worried look plastered on his face.

"I-I'm hungry." George stood up, walking out of his room and to the kitchen. The floor was freezing but he wasn't. Dream's sweater kept him warm. He could hear Dream walking behind him.

He opened the fridge but there wasn't anything he wanted. He grabbed an orange before sitting down on the couch. Dream sat beside him.

"I just want to make sure you're ok, ok?" He stood up, patting George's head before going to the bathroom. George stood up, eating a slice of the orange. He walked back to his room knowing he should get dressed since he wanted to go out today.

He wanted to keep Dream's sweater on no matter what, so he just brushed his hair and brushed his teeth.

"Hey, Dream, I was thinking of going out for brunch. Wanna go with me?" He sat down on the couch, looking at the tv. Dream turned toward him.

"Sure, but are you going to change?" Dream laughed at the fact George was STILL wearing his sweater. George started blushing slightly

"No, I'm not. I'm fine with what I'm wearing." George stomped off to his room to make sure he looked decent before grabbing his phone and leaving with Dream. 

_And now, so let me hold_   
_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM HELLO 100 KUDOS???!! I'm sorry I havent posted but this one is the spark of the chaos of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder this was heavily inspired by Heat Waves but I'll try not to make it that similar!


End file.
